Quand Voldemort tombe amoureux de Severus
by Rose Diamant
Summary: A cause d'un malheureux accident, Severus se retrouve transformer en une belle jeune femme brune. Il est obligé de se faire passer pour sa sœur le temps qu'il trouve un antidote. Pour son plus grand malheur, Voldemort tombe sous son charme et la punit d'une façon inattendue qui rend fou Severus(Celia Rogue). Rating: M


**NDA: **J'ai eu idée qui m'est passée par la tête et je pense que c'est un moment de folie, donc ne prenez pas cette fic au sérieux, je l'ai écrite pendant mon cours de maths sur mon phone (S4) avec l'aide de mes folles copines. Vous l'aurez compris, on n'est pas très douée en maths donc on fait passer le temps comme on peut.

Euh, en fait on ne sait pas comment évoluera l'histoire, c'est juste un moment de délire pendant un cours barbant avec Mr Bouvier (notre prof de maths) qui n'arrête pas de faire *****. Bon, passons.

Mention de Lemon dans l'histoire.

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes.

Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Celia Rogue<strong>

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que le directeur l'oblige à aider Black pour le faire innocenter? Dumbledore savait qu'il haïssait cet homme au plus profond de son être et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à le dénoncer aux aurors sans aucun scrupule mais il faut toujours que le directeur dirige sa vie dans les moindres détails.

Il marchait d'un pas rageur vers les cachots, se dirigeant directement vers ses appartements, il avait besoin de se calmer et quoi de mieux que la préparation d'une potion pour apaiser ses nerfs? Faire tourner une potion pendant des heures, la faire chauffer à la bonne température, mettre les bons ingrédients au bon moment, savoir les dosés au millimètre près, tout un art subtil que personne ne pouvait comprendre sauf lui.

Arrivant dans ses appartements, le maître des potions se dirigea aussitôt dans son laboratoire, s'y enfermant à double tour. Il se mit devant son chaudron, ouvrit un livre posé près de celui-ci et commença une préparation assez complexe, jetant un à un des ingrédients dans le chaudron qui bouillait prenant une teinte violacée. Severus n'arrêtait pas de marmonner des jurons contre Dumbledore, ne remarquant même pas que la teinte autrefois violacée de sa mixture prit soudain une teinte bleutée et sifflait dangereusement.

Au moment où il constata que quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était trop tard, la potion avait explosé et il avait été touché par une partie de la mixture.

Le faisant hurler à mort lorsque le liquide chaud entra en contact avec sa peau, après avoir crié pendant un quart d'heure et s'étant recroquevillé sur lui-même sous l'effet de la douleur, il s'évanouit quelques temps après, le laboratoire n'étant plus qu'un vaste champ de ruines.

Deux heures s'étaient écoulées depuis son inconscience. Lorsque le professeur de potions se réveilla de son long sommeil, il trouva son laboratoire en piteux état et examina la pièce du regard pour voir l'ampleur des dégâts.

- Rien que je ne puisse réparer avec la magie. Se dit-il en soupirant.

Tout d'un coup lorsqu'il baissa le regard sur ses robes, il constata avec effarement qu'elles étaient trop larges pour lui et puis sa voix, quelque chose avait changé dans sa voix. Il se palpa le corps pour savoir s'il n'avait rien et lorsqu'il arriva à sa poitrine, il sentit à la place deux gros énormes seins mais ce n'était pas tout, ses mains d'habitude fermes et dures se trouvaient être incroyablement douce et féminine!

- Aaaaaaahhhh! Hurla-t-il en regardant ses mains.

Il porta sa main à sa bouche et pour en avoir le cœur net, il se releva à la hâte mais retomba aussitôt à cause de sa robe de sorcier qui était devenue trop grande pour lui. S'en débarrassant, il courut à la salle de bain pour se voir dans la glace et hurla une seconde fois lorsqu'il vit une inconnue à la place.

Il était devenu, UNE FEMMME!

Il se regarda dans la glace horrifié, à la place de l'habituel Severus Rogue, se trouvait une jeune femme qui devait avoir vingt-quatre ou vingt-cinq ans. Elle avait des longs cheveux de jais qui lui arrivait jusqu'au bas du dos, un visage très fin et le teint aussi blanc que du lait, des lèvres fines et très roses allant parfaitement avec ses yeux d'un noir profond mais envoûtant. Severus descendit son regard vers sa poitrine et vit deux gros seins, bien ronds et fermes, bien tendus. Ils étaient bien plus gros que la poitrine de n'importe quelle femme qu'il connaissait puis il descendit un peu plus bas. Sa taille était fine, un ventre extrêmement plat, elle avait de longues jambes tout aussi fines et était très mince, on aurait dit un mannequin russe. À la voir, on pouvait en déduire qu'elle faisait 1m80 mais ce qui choqua encore plus le professeur de potions c'est lorsqu'il mit la main dans son entrejambe, il n'y avait plus son sexe qui autrefois était le symbole de sa virilité, preuve qu'il était un homme, un vrai. Désormais à la place se trouvait quelque chose de plus doux et de féminin. Il gémit lorsqu'il sentit son nouveau sexe se mouillé, une sensation étrange avait soudainement fait son apparition dans son entrejambe remontant jusqu'au niveau de son ventre. Il retira sa main brusquement et reprit son souffle car il avait bloqué sa respiration pendant un moment sans s'en rendre compte.

Haletant, le maître de potions (NDA: ou devrais-je dire la maîtresse de potions) secoua la tête et essaya de retrouver une respiration normale. Il sortit de la salle de bain se tenant au mur pour ne pas tomber. Surtout ne pas s'affoler, ne pas s'affoler, se répétait-il sans cesse. Il retourna dans son laboratoire pour récupérer un échantillon de la potion qu'il avait faite pour pouvoir préparer un antidote mais malheureusement pour lui, à la place du chaudron se trouvait un trou béant, plus rien de la potion et du chaudron.

- Non... Non... Pas ça, non... Paniqua le professeur de potions en cherchant un reste de la potion.

Mais il n'y avait rien, plus rien. Sa seule chance de retrouver son apparence venait de disparaître.

Affolé, le maître de potions enfila sa robe de sorcier dans laquelle il flottait et sortit promptement de ses appartements, courant vers le bureau du directeur bousculant au passage quelques élèves qui se trouvaient sur son chemin.

Une fois devant le bureau de Dumbledore, il donna le mot de passe au portrait qui le laissa passer et trouva Albus assis dans son bureau caressant Fumseck.

- Miss, vous vous êtes perdue? Demanda le directeur son regard posé sur le maître de potions.

- Albus, c'est la catastrophe, il faut que vous m'aidiez à retrouver mon apparence normale. S'alarma Severus.

- De quoi parlez-vous? Et qui êtes-vous? Questionna le directeur fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est moi Severus. Problème avec une de mes potions. Expliqua Severus irrité.

- Severus? Tiqua Albus.

- Mais puisque je vous dis que c'est moi. S'emporta Severus.

- Excusez-moi miss mais Severus est un homme. Répliqua Dumbledore.

- Vous le faites exprès ou quoi? Hurla Severus en colère. Je vous dis que c'est moi Severus, professeur de potions, votre espion, ex-mangemort. J'ai eu un problème avec l'une de mes potions.

- Quelle est la dernière mission à laquelle que je vous ai assignée? L'interrogea Albus.

- Aider Black à prouver son innocence. Grommela Severus.

- Par Morgane! Severus, que vous est-il arrivé? S'enquit Albus les yeux ronds.

- Je ne fais que vous le répéter depuis tout à l'heure, j'ai eu un problème avec l'une de mes potions. Répéta Severus agacé.

Severus à la demande du directeur lui raconta ce qui s'était passé dans son laboratoire et ne mentionna pas ce qui lui était arrivé dans la salle de bain lorsqu'il découvrait sa nouvelle intimité.

- Je crois que vous serez obligé de rester ainsi pendant un certain moment avant de trouver un remède à ce qui vous arrive. Énonça Albus amusé par la situation de son ami.

- Et comment vais-je trouver un antidote? Je n'ai pas d'échantillon de la potion que j'ai fabriqué malencontreusement. Fulmina Rogue.

- Vous êtes maitre des potions, vous allez trouver. Affirma simplement Albus les yeux pétillants de malice.

- Et pendant ce temps qu'est-ce que je fais? J'ai des classes à tenir et aujourd'hui j'étais censé assister à une réunion importante de Voldemort. Si je n'y vais pas, ma couverture sera grillée. S'énerva Severus.

- Du calme! Nous allons trouver une solution. L'apaisa Albus.

- Laquelle? Le seigneur des ténèbres doute encore de ma loyauté et avec ce qui m'arrive, il est fort à parier qu'il lancera ses mangemorts à mes trousses pour me tuer. Relata Severus.

- Je ne vois qu'une seule chose à faire dans ce cas-là. Commença le directeur.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Severus intrigué.

- Que vous remplacez Severus le temps qu'il revienne. Répondit Albus.

- Mais c'est moi Severus. S'emballa Rogue.

- Je le sais mais personne d'autre à part moi ne le sait. Si vous vous faites passer pour la sœur de Severus le temps que vous trouvez un antidote ne posera pas de problèmes. Exposa Albus.

- Et le seigneur des ténèbres? Vous pensez qu'il va accepter aussi facilement que son mangemort disparaisse dans la nature et envoie sa sœur à sa place? Hurla Severus rouge de colère.

- Vous lui direz simplement que Severus est souffrant, après tout, vous-même m'avez dit qu'il y a certaines femmes dans les réunions des mangemorts. Si vous envoyez votre sœur à votre place, Voldemort ne pourra douter de votre loyauté car lui en révélant l'existence d'une sœur cachée, c'est comme lui présenter votre bien le plus précieux. Expliqua calmement Albus.

Severus fronça les sourcils aux explications de Dumbledore et réfléchissait à tout ce qu'il venait de dire. C'est vrai que ce plan n'était pas tout à fait mal et peut-être pourra-t-il échapper aux _crucios_ de Voldemort car il avait remarqué que pendant les réunions, c'est à peine si leur maître regarde les femmes. Il les considère comme un simple décor, juste bonne à soigner ses serviteurs lorsqu'ils sont blessés par lui pour la majeure partie du temps ou lorsqu'ils reviennent d'une mission périlleuse et elles n'étaient pas toujours là et le maître leur donnait que rarement des missions. De toute manière, elles étaient toujours insignifiantes. Seul Bellatrix était traitée comme un vrai mangemort par le maître et recevait des punitions comme eux même si elle couchait avec lui.

- J'accepte. Lâcha-t-il.

- Quoi?

- Vous avez très bien compris, j'accepte votre stupide idée. De toute manière je ne peux faire autrement. Dit Severus.

- Alors il vous faut une nouvelle identité. Que pensez-vous de Celia Séverine Rogue? Proposa Albus.

- Peu m'importe. De toute manière je ne durerai pas éternellement dans ce corps. Grogna Severus.

- Très bien. À partir de maintenant, vous vous appelez Celia Séverine Rogue, sœur cadette de Severus Rogue, vous êtes pharmacomage et vous venez à peine de terminer vos études de pharmacomagie aux États-Unis à l'université de sorcellerie de Salem. Vous avez vingt-quatre ans et vous êtes revenus en Angleterre lorsque vous avez appris que votre frère est souffrant et vous êtes là pour le remplacer le temps qu'il se soigne et se rétablisse. Précisa Albus.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour atterrir à Gryffondor? Vous méritez votre place à Serpentard. Sortit Severus scotché par le mensonge très élaboré du directeur.

- J'ai ma place dans toutes les maisons. Commenta le directeur. Maintenant je pense que vous feriez mieux d'aller vous changez avec des vêtements un peu plus féminin, je vous conseillerai d'aller faire vos courses à Pré-au-Lard avant de le dîner de ce soir car je compte vous présenter aux élèves lors du dîner et de plus après votre réunion chez les mangemorts nous avons une réunion au QG de l'ordre pour faire le point sur la situation. Reprit Albus sur ton sérieux.

- Bien. Marmonna Severus mécontent.

- Étant donné que vous êtes désormais Celia, pour ne pas que les gens trouvent votre comportement suspect, vous feriez mieux d'apporter un peu plus de couleur à votre garde-robe et d'agir comme une femme élégante, distinguée et moins froide ou distante avec ses nouveaux élèves. Lui conseilla Albus avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Ce qui veut dire que votre rancœur pour Harry devra être mise de côté jusqu'à ce que vous redeveniez normal.

Marmonnant des jurons, Severus sortit du bureau du directeur en colère et retourna à ses appartements pour mettre quelque chose qui lui irait le temps d'aller faire des achats à Pré-au-Lard.

Severus rentra juste à temps pour le dîner, il avait passé trois heures dans une boutique de vêtements, laissant la vendeuse s'occupée de lui car il ne se sentait pas le courage de jouer à une de ces femmes hystériques devant une paire de chaussure ou devant une robe moulante. Il y avait eu quelques problèmes avec la vendeuse car il n'arrêtait pas de critiquer ses goûts et de refuser tout vêtement qu'elle lui suggérait mais finit par obtempérer lorsqu'elle employa les grands moyens et se contentait simplement d'essayer les vêtements.

Il était rentré dans ses appartements exténuer et n'avait qu'une seule envie, se reposer. Jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'être une femme était une torture, car en plus des achats, la vendeuse l'avait épilé, la partie la plus désagréable et de loin la plus douloureuse de toute sa vie. Il préférait recevoir mille _crucios_ plutôt que de se faire épiler tout le corps une nouvelle fois.

Il rejoignit Albus dans la grande salle à la table des professeurs et s'assit à sa place habituelle dévisageant dédaigneusement Dolorès Ombrage, c'était plus fort que lui, il ne la supportait pas du tout. Une incompétente au poste de DCFM.

Celia portait une robe assez moulante bleue marine révélant subtilement ses magnifiques jambes, ondulant parfaitement son corps de déesse et laissant apercevoir ses magnifiques formes de femme. Lorsque Celia entra dans la grande salle, tous les élèves et professeurs y étaient présents et tous les regards braqués sur elle. Tous les garçons la regardaient avec désir, surtout qu'elle avait une poitrine d'enfer.

Albus se leva de son siège et se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

- Pour ceux qui l'auraient remarqué, le professeur de potions Severus Rogue est absent depuis ce matin. Severus étant souffrant, sa sœur a décidé de revenir en Angleterre pour s'occuper de lui et a gentiment accepté de le remplacer le temps qu'il soit complètement rétabli, ainsi j'aimerai que vous accueilliez chaleureusement Miss Celia Séverine Rogue et que vous l'aidez à s'adapter à notre école. Annonça Dumbledore.

Toute la salle était figée lorsque le professeur Dumbledore avait dit que Celia était la sœur du professeur de potions. Personne n'osait y croire même à la table des professeurs tout le monde la regardaient avec les yeux ronds.

C'est vrai que Celia était très belle pour être associée à la chauve-souris des cachots.

Celia se mit à rougir lorsqu'elle sentit tous les regards de la salle sur elle, c'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait intimidée par autant de monde et se rassurait en se disant que c'était sûrement le fait d'être une femme qui devait la dérégler.

- Bonsoir, je suis le professeur McGonagall. Se présenta Minerva qui était assise à sa droite.

- Bonsoir, euh... Celia... Celia Rogue. Balbutia Celia en serrant la main que lui tendait le professeur de métamorphose.

- Severus ne m'a jamais dit qu'il avait une sœur. Dit Minerva pour engager la conversation.

- Oh! Sev est un homme solitaire, il n'aime pas parler de sa vie privée. Mentit Celia même s'il y avait une part de vérité là-dedans.

- Est-ce qu'il va bien? S'inquiéta McGonagall.

- Juste une maladie de rien du tout, il sera remis sur pieds bientôt, je préfère qu'il se repose pendant sa maladie, il travaille beaucoup trop. Dit Celia s'efforçant d'être aimable et souriante.

Le dîner se passa sans encombre et Celia s'étonna d'apprécier la présence de Minerva, elles avaient parlé ensemble pendant presque tout le repas comme si elles se connaissaient depuis des années même si c'était véritablement le cas mais dans une autre situation.

Celia après le dîner, avait mis la tenue de mangemort de Severus et l'avait ajusté à sa taille grâce à un sort. Avant qu'elle n'aille à la réunion des mangemorts, le directeur était venu lui souhaiter bonne chance et avait pu lire dans ses yeux de la crainte, ce qui n'avait pas rassuré Celia qui se demandait s'il ne valait mieux pas reculer et faire comme si Severus était mort et pouvoir changé enfin de vie mais les choses n'étaient pas aussi facile et malgré sa peur, elle y alla quand même.

Elle était escortée par deux hommes qui la tenaient fermement par les bras, l'un l'attrapait par le bras gauche tandis que l'autre le bras droit. Ils la tiraient sans ménagement jusqu'à l'autel de leur maître où il était assis sur un trône, Nagini à ses pieds.

Les mangemorts en rangs, un genou au sol, la tête baissée vers le sol. Les deux mangemorts la jetèrent aux pieds du maître avec force près de Nagini qui se mit à siffler près d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Siffla Voldemort.

- D'après ce qu'elle dit, elle serait la sœur de Severus, maître. Répondit l'un des mangemorts tête baissée, genou au sol.

- Severus.

Voldemort intrigué, quitta son trône et s'avança vers Celia se mettant à sa hauteur et l'obligea à le regarder. Lorsque Voldemort posa ses yeux sur Celia, il resta un long moment à la fixer, détaillant son visage comme s'il venait de voir la plus belle merveille du monde et lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, le cœur de Voldemort s'emballa inexorablement. Quant à Celia, elle avait un haut le cœur et voulait s'en aller à tout prix, sentir la main froide de Voldemort sur son menton la fit frissonner de dégoût et de peur, elle voulut baisser les yeux mais Voldemort maintenait son visage avec fermeté.

Les mangemorts regardaient leur maître éberlué, cela faisait pratiquement cinq minutes qu'il regardait la sœur de Severus sans bouger, il la regardait et c'est tout ce qu'il faisait. Ce regard surprenait tout le monde sauf Bellatrix qui n'aimait pas le comportement de son maître et était jalouse de la nouvelle, elle venait ici sans aucune invitation, se présentant comme la sœur de Severus et voilà que le maître semblait subjuguer par elle.

- Où est Severus? Demanda Voldemort à Celia d'une voix que ses mangemorts ne lui connaissaient pas.

Même Celia sursauta de frayeur lorsque Voldemort lui posa la question, la voix de l'homme l'avait surprise.

- Il est malade. Répondit Celia ses yeux toujours ancrés dans les yeux rouges sang de Voldemort. Je le remplace le temps qu'il aille mieux. Ajouta-t-elle automatiquement.

Celia avait mis des barrières pour empêcher quiconque d'entrer dans son cerveau mais apparemment Voldemort n'avait même pas essayé de s'y introduire. Tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était la regarder.

Après une éternité à regarder la jeune femme, il se releva, son regard toujours posé sur Celia puis il détourna son regard d'elle.

- Peter, emmène-la dans ma chambre. Ordonna Voldemort de sa voix habituellement froide à l'ombre qui se tenait dans un coin de l'autel.

Toute la salle eut un hoquet de surprise en entendant l'ordre de leur maître, jamais personne n'était entrée dans la chambre de Voldemort, ils connaissaient tous où elle se trouvait mais personne ne savait à quoi elle ressemblait même Bellatrix, celle qui couchait le plus régulièrement avec leur maître n'avait jamais eu cet honneur, elle dormait comme toutes les autres dans la chambre faite pour faire plaisir au maître.

- Oui maître. Bafouilla Peter surpris.

Même Celia avait les yeux ronds face à l'ordre de Voldemort mais surtout elle se mise à paniquer lorsqu'elle comprit ce que cela voulait dire, elle voulait prendre ses jambes à son cou et filer d'ici. Elle n'aurait jamais dû écouter Dumbledore. Il n'avait que des idées tordues et la plupart d'entre elles se terminaient toujours mal.

Peter lui demanda froidement de le suivre et le fit à contrecœur, sentant son cœur battre à cent à l'heure. Elle voulait mourir, elle voulait disparaître.

Suivant Peter jusqu'à la chambre du maître, elle vit toute sa vie défilée d'un coup dans sa tête. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une immense porte qu'elle reconnut comme la chambre du maître.

- Entre. Lui dit froidement Peter.

Elle le regarda un instant avant de le foudroyer du regard. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il de lui parler ainsi? Ce sal rat des égouts, juste bon à servir de repas à Nagini.

- Sur un autre ton. Lança froidement Celia d'un air hautain et méprisant.

Peter trembla de peur en voyant l'expression de la jeune femme et s'en alla en vitesse, se rappelant qu'elle était la sœur du maître de potions.

Celia soupira et c'est avec appréhension qu'elle poussa les lourdes portes de la chambre du seigneur des ténèbres, à sa surprise, elle vit une immense chambre aux couleurs de Serpentard.

Lorsqu'elle entra, la porte se referma aussitôt, ce qui la fit sursauter. La chambre était lumineuse et spacieuse, il y avait un mini salon et une bibliothèque de chambre. Elle vit une porte près du salon et en déduisit que c'était la chambre à coucher de Voldemort mais n'avança pas plus loin, se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque.

Elle eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'elle parcouru certains livres des yeux, il y avait des livres anciens sur la magie noire et la magie de fourchelangue, elle pétillait de joie lorsqu'elle vit tous ces livres. Il y en avait même certains sur les potions. Elle en prit un traitant sur les potions et le lit avidement n'entendant même pas la porte s'ouvrir et ne remarqua pas la présence de Voldemort dans la pièce, qui l'observait depuis qu'il l'avait rejointe.

Il avait écourté sa réunion pour aller la retrouver. C'était la première fois qu'une femme l'intriguait autant et qu'il la trouvait belle. Elle était d'une beauté angélique, une beauté vierge.

Oui, c'était ça le mot pour décrire une telle femme, une beauté vierge, une femme comme on en trouverait jamais sur terre. Elle représentait la lumière et les ténèbres dans un seul être. Il était irrémédiablement attiré vers elle. Elle avait quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas, quelque chose d'intriguant, de mystérieux mais surtout d'envoûtant.

- Tu aimes aussi les potions tout comme ton frère à ce que je vois. Constata Voldemort.

La voix de Voldemort la sortit de sa lecture en la faisant sursauter et elle laissa tomber le livre, à cause de la frayeur causée par l'arrivée du Lord noir. Il la dévisageait avec un rictus satisfait. Il s'avança d'elle tandis qu'elle reculait à chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas.

- Quelle âge as-tu? L'interrogea Voldemort s'approchant toujours vers elle.

- vingt... Vingt-quatre, mon seigneur. Bégaya Celia reculant toujours un peu plus.

- Pourquoi Severus ne m'a-t-il jamais parlé de toi? Demanda Voldemort.

- Parce qu'il voulait me protéger et parce que j'ai toujours vécu aux Etats-Unis depuis ma scolarité. Répondit Celia dos collé au mur ne pouvant avancer plus loin.

Elle tremblait de tout son corps, redoutant ce qui allait se passer. Le seigneur des ténèbres avait toujours été un casse-tête pour elle et ne savait pas ce qu'il lui voulait.

Voldemort se rapprocha un peu plus et se trouvait à quelques centimètres du visage de Celia. Il posa son regard sur le corps de la jeune femme. Scrutant chaque parcelle de son corps avec une envie visible dans ses yeux ce qui angoissait Celia.

Par Morgane! Elle était vierge! Elle ne voulait pas qu'il mette ses mains sur son corps. Elle ne voulait pas être touchée par lui, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la salisse avec ses mains impurs.

Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, Voldemort passa sa main froide sur la cuisse gauche de la jeune femme qui frissonna à ce contact. Voldemort lui enleva sa robe de mangemort et elle se retrouva avec sa robe bleue marine extra courte qu'elle avait payée il y a quelques heures à Pré-au-Lard.

Tétanisée par la peur, elle ne bougea pas regardant avec effroi son maître caressé sa cuisse avec une douceur étonnante, elle sentit une sensation forte lui montée de son entrejambe pour s'arrêter au niveau de son ventre. Voldemort s'approcha un peu plus d'elle tout en caressant sa cuisse, remontant jusqu'à son intimité, ce qui provoqua chez Celia un désir incontrôlé et ne put que gémir, son corps réagissant aux caresses de Voldemort.

Elle ferma les yeux en sentant la main du Lord noir caresser lentement son sexe par-dessus son sous vêtement, la torture que lui infligeait Voldemort était délicieuse. Son cerveau l'ordonnait de se reprendre mais tout son corps brûlait de désir. Elle pouvait sentir sa culotte se mouillée sous l'impact des caresses. C'était insupportable mais tellement bon. À chaque caresse, elle en demandait encore. Voldemort semblait satisfait de son état et se mit à genou devant elle, ce qui surprit Celia et elle rouvrit les yeux ne sentant plus les doigts de Voldemort la caressés.

Elle le vit lui baisser la culotte, dévoilant ainsi son intimité. Il passa sa langue entre ses jambes. Le contact de la langue froide sur son entrejambe la fit frissonner de plaisir et eut un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de Voldemort sur son bouton d'or.

Instinctivement, elle agrippa les murs se mordillant la lèvre lorsqu'elle sentit un second coup de langue sur son sexe, c'était froid et doux, ce qui augmenta son plaisir. Elle gémit de plaisir lorsque les coups de langue étaient répétitifs et sentit un liquide chaud coulé le long de sa cuisse. La langue de Voldemort explorait avidement son sexe, jouant avec son bouton d'or comme si c'était une mini sucette au goût exquis.

Elle gémissait encore un peu plus lorsqu'il suça goulument son clitoris, elle sentait ses muscles se crispés à cette sensation de plaisir qui l'étreignait au niveau du bas ventre. La langue de Voldemort jouait à l'entrée de son vagin lui provoquant un gémissement un peu plus fort. Elle avait envie de plus, qu'il continue son exploration, elle en avait envie, ses yeux étaient voilés de désir. Peu importe qui il était, elle voulait qu'il continue et qu'il achève en l'emmenant au septième ciel. Voldemort se releva pour l'embrasser brutalement. Elle sentit sur ses lèvres froides un goût cristallin, les lèvres de Voldemort étaient imbibées d'elle et c'était diablement excitant. Elle l'autorisa à approfondir le baiser, le laissant jouer avec sa langue puis il mit brusquement fin au baiser.

- Tu ne pourras jouir que lorsque Severus reviendra parmi nous. C'est ta punition pour avoir laissé ton frère tomber malade alors que j'ai besoin de lui. Lui susurra-t-il près de l'oreille avant de l'abandonner là toute seule dans la pièce.

Celia resta un moment interdite avant de revenir à elle lorsqu'elle sentit son désir toujours aussi présent. Elle se sentait frustrer. Elle avait besoin de jouir, il le fallait.

- Personne n'a le droit de te toucher sauf moi. L'avertit une voix glaciale résonnant dans la chambre.

Merde! Pensa-t-elle.

* * *

><p>Notre petit Voldy est vraiment sadique, quel monstre ! A la place de Celia, j'aurai déjà explosé depuis.<p>

Bon les loulous, mes copines et moi avons besoin de votre service, nous recherchons des fics Harry Potter/Severus en tant que relation père/fils pas de slash s'il vous plaît. Je ne suis pas homophobe rassurez-vous, j'adore les Harry/Drago mais pour les HP/SS, j'y suis… Beurk ! Excusez-moi mais je ne supporte pas encore ces fics, j'ai essayé une et j'ai arrêté au premier chapitre, je n'arrive pas à imaginer mon Sévie mettre sa langue dans la bouche d'Harry, c'est juste trop insupportable pour moi. Donc si vous avez des fics à nous proposer, faites-le nous savoir. Que ce soit terminée ou en cours d'écriture ainsi que des Hermione/Severus et Sirius/OC et des Remus/OC.

Bisous au miel.

Rose Diamant !


End file.
